falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freiheit zu, Freiheit von
Freiheit zu, Freiheit von ist die finale Hauptquest in Fallout: New Vegas wenn sie die drei Fraktionen (RNK ,Caesar's Legion ,Mr. House ) ignorieren und zusammen mit Ja-Sager das Ziel eines unabhängigen New Vegas verfolgen. Schnelllösung # Betreten sie das Büro durch die letzte Tür des Hoover-Staudamms # Betätigen sie den Schalter um Ja-Sager Zugriff auf die Damm-Kontrolle im Kontrollraum zu geben. # Gehen sie auf dem selben Stockwerk nach Südosten, vorbei an der Tür des zweiten Turm-Ausgangs und öffnen sie die Tür zum Kraftwerk. Hinter ihr liegt ein Balkon mit einem Schalter an seiner Westwand, der das östliche Kraftwerk mit Strom versorgt. # Gehen sie zurück nach oben und kümmern sich um die Legion- und RNK-Soldaten auf der Ostseite des Damms. # Betreten sie das Lager des Legaten und schalten sie Legat Lanius aus. # Kehren sie zurück zum Eingang des Camps und erledigen sie General Oliver. Detaillierte Lösung After telling Yes Man you're ready to go to the dam, you start this quest on the western end of the dam with a Securitron and up to two companions that you might have with you, before you told Yes Man that you were ready to go to the dam. As you walk forward you will see the large turret to your right explode and you will see in front of you four or five NCR troops ducking behind sand bags while fighting the Legion. You can then sneak past them all, kill them all, or kill just the Legionaries; if the NCR troops are not hostile towards you. There are several legionaries coming from the eastern side of the dam and from the drainage towers to your left as you cross the dam. There are some NCR snipers on top of the dam towers to your right as you cross the dam. After crossing the dam, you will have to enter the last tower to your right, and use the elevator to descend to the Hoover Dam offices. After entering the offices you will encounter two NCR Heavy Troopers armed with heavy incinerators burning 4 Legionaires cowering away from them. You can kill both the legionnaires and the NCR troops, sneak past them, or convince the NCR troops with a speech check, during dialog. Afterwards, install the override chip into the large terminal with several screens attached to it, at the end of the room. Yes Man will contact and inform you that you have two options: * Activate the Securitrons underneath the bunker at Fortification Hill. * Deactivate the dam's power output, rendering it useless to the NCR. ** Note: either of these options will affect the ending you will receive. See ''Fallout: New Vegas'' endings for details. After choosing either option you will have to run through the halls, where more legionaries and NCR troops will be fighting each other. You can either sneak past them all, kill them all, or kill the legionaries if the NCR troops aren't hostile towards you. To get from the control room to the manual override switch, turn and follow the hall to your left after exiting the control room, then turn to your right down the next hall and go to the end of the hall and turn to your right and open the door to a balcony overlooking one of the dam's eastern plants. Turn to your right and flip the switch, then go straight down the hall where you came from and turn through the open doorway to your left, and use the elevator to ascend to a room inside one of the eastern towers. Inside the room is a staircase to your right after you come out of the elevator. The room upstairs from the elevator are some toilets, sinks, and a first aid box hanging on the wall. You can drink from the toilets and sinks and use the medical supplies from the first aid box to heal your wounds, before you continue to cross the dam. Exit through the door to the left of the elevator if the elevator is behind you. As you cross to the eastern end of the dam you will see fires burning at Fortification Hill, if you decided to activate the Securitron army. Several more legionaries will be coming from the power output towers to your left and from the eastern end of the dam and they may try to take cover behind the sand bags, there are also some NCR snipers on top of the towers, including the tower you came out of. If you completed the quest Volare! and helped the Rumser, they will fly the restored B-29 over the dam and bomb a number of the legion. If you completed the quest For Auld Lang Syne and told the Enclave Remnants to assist the NCR against the Legion, they will fight by your side, if the NCR is not hostile towards you, but if the NCR is hostile towards you then Cannibal Johnson will attack you making it very likely that you have to kill them all, except Daisy Whitman who flys away inside the Enclave vertibird. If you decided to active the Securitron army, then you will have several Securitrons to assist you in the battle. After crossing to the eastern end of the dam, you will have to cross the bridge to your right and follow the path to the gate leading to the legate's camp. (The path has more legioniares coming from the legate's camp to kill or sneak past.) Follow the path down the hill from the gate and enter the legate's camp to your right. Inside the legate camp are some praetorian guards and some other legionaries to kill or sneak past. Go up the hill to meet Lanius and either kill him and his legionaries in a duel, or convince him to surrender with numerous Feilschen and Sprache checks of 55, 65, 75, 85 and 100. After making either decision, go back to the gate at the camp entrance and you will be confronted by General Oliver, six NCR Veterans, and the choice to kill them, convince the NCR to leave, or to throw Oliver off the Hoover Dam. Tagebucheinträge Notes * Using Boone as a companion while pursuing the dream of an Independent Vegas can cause him to leave you if he catches you attacking any NCR. Since it is mandatory to go into the control room and activate Yes Man, this makes things a bit tricky. To avoid any negative points with Boone, go into sneak mode before approaching the hallway to the control room, and hug the wall to your left leading to the control room entrance. If you've successfully hidden yourself from the Heavy troopers and continue sneakily moving into the control room, you can get away with activating Yes Man without having to kill the troopers. Sneak back out just in case the guards become hostile again (Not sure what happens if you waltz out like nothing's wrong) (Possible fix: inform the trooper that Moore is in danger. Trooper goes to help Moore, open window for part 1). And make your way to the Hoover Dam plant 1. Blowing up the NCR soldiers (Which is also mandatory) Will gain you infamy with the NCR, but if you leave the room without hanging around for too long Boone will not confront you (Recommended that you leave immediately). Run past the Heavy NCR Troopers and any other NCR members on your way back to the outside area of the dam, and you have successfully avoided losing Boone, a very useful companion if you decide to fight Lanius or the General on your way. * A speech check convincing the Troopers that their commanding officer is in trouble outside will get them to abandon their post allowing you easy access. * You don't have to worry about losing Boone if you have a mixed reputation with the NCR, like Wild Child and Soft-Hearted Devil. * Inside both towers that you have to go through to complete the quest are sinks and toilets that you can drink from and medical supplies inside first aid boxes that you can use to heal your wounds. * If the NCR is hostile towards you then, Cannibal Johnson will attack you making it very likely that you have to kill all of the Enclave Remnants, except Daisy Whitman, who flies away inside an Enclave vertibird. * Another way to avoid losing Boone is to wear NCR armor, even though you're gaining infamy he won't leave because the disguise sets your NCR reputation to neutral. * If the player has destroyed the Securitron army below The Fort during the Legion quest Render Unto Caesar before deciding to fight for an independent Vegas, Yes Man will make several seemingly good natured passive-aggressive comments about this fact throughout "No Gods, No Masters", commenting on how "brave" the Courier was to go for the extra challenge of fighting both the NCR and the Legion without a standing army. These comments usually come with a thinly veiled frustration behind the happiness in his voice. Bugs * After you receive the briefing from Yes Man about what needs to be done at Hoover Dam, the game presents a pop-up warning about moving into the endgame. If you do not say that you want to move on to the end of the game, and leave New Vegas, this quest will not load and the gate to enter New Vegas will be locked, preventing you from getting back into the Lucky 38. * If you choose to run back out of the gate before facing the Legate, then you can fast travel from the area. Doing so causes you to be unable to fast travel from another location. This can be dealt with by walking into a building and back out, but you must do this every time to continue fast traveling. * Game always crashed to desktop when engaging the first legion soldiers. After leaving Boone inside the first building and engaging the legion alone, the game worked properly. * When entering the Legate's Camp the game might freeze. * After telling Yes Man that you're ready to go to the dam and if you have ED-E with you, ED-E will stay in the same spot where you start at, as no companions are allowed into the Penthouse, so he'll stay in wait mode as he was left as in the floor he was in. To fix this you have to open the companion wheel and tell ED-E to stay, afterwards tell ED-E to follow you. * After the player has progressed in Render Unto Caesar to where you have to go to the dam, if you switch to Wild Card, when approaching Legate Lanius in his camp he will initiate the conversation from the beginning of Veni Vidi Vici. this will not activate the quest and you must make Lanius leave or kill him to finish the quest. Hinter den Kulissen * The phrase's origins date back to the French Revolution, a motto of which was "ni dieu, ni maître" -- "neither God, nor master." Since then, the phrase has been used by anarchists and feminists. * If you are listening to the NCR Emergency Radio during the final battle for Hoover Dam, among the chatter about positioning snipers and reinforcing positions you may hear lines, "They're coming out of the walls man! They're coming outta the damn walls!" and, "Game over man! GAME OVER!". This is a reference to Bill Paxton's character Private First Class William Hudson from the film Aliens. en:No Gods, No Masters es:Sin dioses no hay maestros pl:Żadnych Bogów, Żadnych Panów ru:Ни богов, ни господ uk:Ні богів, ні панів Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Ja-Sager Quests